GerIta
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: This is about how Italy and Germany found out there love for each other. It will have 3 chapters and then it will go on off into a PruCan and more later on. Read and Review please, Aru
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really into Hetalia lately, so here's the outcome of my fangirlness! There will be 3 chapters and then it will go off into a PruCan and so on...**

* * *

"Germany, Germany!" Italy yelled franticly, Germany just sighed watching his ally run into the room and tackle him to the ground.

"Oh Germany, I was so-a scared, I thought I saw Britain coming!" He cried as he hugged Germany tighter. Germany sat up with Italy clinging to him.

"Grr! Italy If you saw Britain coming, Zhen shouldn't we be prepared to fight?" Germany said trying and failing to get Italy to let him go.

Italy looked up at the German and said,

"Oh well at first I thought it was Britain but It was just pookie (His cat)" Italy let go of the fuming German.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled, scaring Italy.

"Ve~ve!" Italy yelled panicked at Germany's yelling. Germany seeing Italy crying stopped and sighed,

"It's alright Italy" He said to the crying nation, while patting his back. Italy jumped into Germany's arms surprising the strong nation. Italy threw his arms around Germany's neck in a hug. Germany hugged back awkwardly. Then Italy pulled away from the German only to lean back in and...


	2. Chapter 2

….And throw his arms around Germany in another hug. (AN: What did you think was gonna happen?)

This made the German blush brightly.

"I-Italy could you please let go of me?" He asked stuttering, the Italian hesitantly let him go.

"Sorry Germany, Ve~" He apologized. Germany sighed, letting a small smile appear on his face.

"It's alright, remember we have training later." Italy started to whine at Germany's words,

"Ve~~ Buuuttt Germmaannyy~" Which caused Germany to yell,

"DON'T WHINE ITALY!" His voice got suddenly softer as he saw his ally and friend cowering in fear.

"I'm sorry for yelling Italy." He whipped the tears that were falling down the petit Italians face, but sadly and to Germany's panic the tears hadn't stopped. So he did the only thing her could think of, He kissed him.

It worked Italy stopped crying; instead he was now in a state of shock. When Germany realized what exactly he was doing he jumped back. And stuttered out an apology,

"E-Es tut Mir l-leid Italien" Slipping into his native tongue and then sprinting out of the room before Italy could say anything. Not that he knew what to say he was still in shock from the Germans kiss. But when he realized Germany had left the room he got up and run after him calling for him,

"G-Germany w-wait!"

'_Why did I do that?'_ Germany thought pacing around a random room in his house, _'Why did I kiss him?_ _Do I have…feelings for him?'_ These conflicted thoughts ran through his head until a certain Italian appeared at the door. Their eyes lock, and an awkward silence filling the room. Germany being the first to break the silence,

"Italy let me explain," He started saying but was cut off by Italy,

"W-Why did you-a kiss me?" He was staring at Germany with tears in his eyes. Causing Germany to stutter out,

"I-I…" He sighed "I don't know….I just you were crying and…" Italy cut him off once again,

"And what? Were you just messing with me?" He said tears streaming down his face afraid of the answer. It was then that Germany realized, _'Nothing hurts more than seeing him cry because of me… I love him.'_

Germany then went right up to Italy and took him in his arms hugging him against his chest.

"Nein, Italien. I've always cared about you, actually, Ich Leibe Dich, Italy." He said running his hands through the Italians hair. Who was pulled back and then back in, and to his surprise he was meet with the taste of Germany's lip on his own. The German's hand went from Italy's shoulders to his face, and Italy's hand snaked themselves around his neck. After what felt like forever they both pulled back for air.

"Ti Amo, Germany!" Italy said hugging him tightly, and then it dawned on him that someone was missing,

"Germany? Where's Japan?" Germany looked confused, then thought about it,

"I don't know I think he said he had something to do today." Germany answered, then Italy's innocent smile turned seductive,

"Well since no one is coming over to bug us, why don't we continue where we left off?" Then his lips meet the German's once again. Germany complied by picking up the Italian and carrying him to his bedroom and closing the door behind them.

Let's just say that night neither got much sleep. *Wink Wink*

* * *

**One more chapter then it's on to the PruCan~**


End file.
